


The Best Gift Of Them All

by felinefearlessfaithful



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bad Writing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, mungocavity christmas fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefearlessfaithful/pseuds/felinefearlessfaithful
Summary: Jerrie is shopping for one last present for Macavity when he stumbles upon something that gives him a brilliant idea.
Relationships: Macavity/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Best Gift Of Them All

December 24, 4:08 PM

Mungojerrie sighed as he pushed his cart down the aisle once more. He was pretty sure this was his fifth time down this particular aisle, but Jerrie was desperately searching for one last gift for Macavity. It was their first official Christmas together and he wanted everything to be perfect. 

He turned down the next aisle, which happened to be full of various Christmas accessories. Jerrie passed by all the gimmicky tee shirts and purposely ugly sweaters until he happened to catch a glimpse of an item he hadn’t seen previously. On the very bottom shelf, tucked behind a stack of santa hats, sat a single headband with a massive glittery, red velvet bow attached. And upon first glance at this beautiful monstrosity, Mungojerrie was struck with the most brilliant idea.

\---

December 25, 7:23 AM

Macavity shuffled to the kitchen as he pulled on his silk robe. Two mugs were already set on the counter and the coffee maker was filled with hot, fresh coffee. Mac could tell Mungojerrie was up to something. For one, Jerrie was never the first one awake, and that alone was incredibly suspicious. He filled both mugs with coffee and added sugar and creamer. Grabbing both mugs, Macavity headed to the living room, where he presumed Jerrie would be waiting.

At first glance, nothing seemed to be out of place, until Mac looked over to the tree. He froze and stared at his beautiful boyfriend, sat underneath the tree, with a gigantic ribbon bow on his head and an adorable grin spread across his face. 

“What is this?” Macavity asked, eyeing Jerrie suspiciously.

“Isn’t it obvious” Mungojerrie giggled “I’m your gift”

Macavity let out a deep chuckle, reaching out a hand to help Jerrie stand up. Jerrie took it and dragged himself to his feet.

“Well, what do ya think?” Mugojerrie teased, wrapping his arms around Mac’s neck.

“Hmm… I think you’re the best gift of them all” Macavity replied before pulling Jerrie into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Mungocavity content and no one else has supplied any Christmas fluff for them so I had to. This isn't very well written but it is what it is I'm doing my best! :)
> 
> My Tumblr: https://feline-fearless-faithful.tumblr.com/


End file.
